


My Journey

by 1niphredil5



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, Other, i ship myself with legolas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-06
Updated: 2013-04-06
Packaged: 2017-12-07 16:13:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/750442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1niphredil5/pseuds/1niphredil5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Nagûl attacks my house and Gandalf saves me taking me to Middle Earth. I want to help in the quest of destroying the ring, but I'm left behind. That's when, without their help, I make my own path and live my own adventure. There are also some love scenes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. My Journey Starts Today.

A normal saturday, just like any other one, I was lying on my bed reading Tolkien. Yes, again. Lord of the rings, as usual. Everything was perfect as it was ment to be, just me, my book and my imagination making me travel through all these adventures The Fellowship lived.

Suddenly I heard someone screaming. The noise made me sick. There was no possibility it to be a human being! It sounded like… oh no.. not you! I looked through my window and I saw trees on fire. And I also saw it. Yes, a flying Nazgûl attacking my place and orcs burning everything down! Was that really happening? The beast swong his tale and destroyed the roof of my house. I was terrified, I couldn’t believe my eyes!

-Vale, Vale! This way! - said an old man's voice. I looked at him. Gandalf the white was in my house! Well... in a part of my house, the other one was burning down. Without even thinking I left the room by his side. We were running to leave the house inmediatly. Once we were out I turned back and saw everything on fire. Tears started falling down from my eyes.

-We must go back- He said.

-Where to?- I asked.

-To middle earth- he answered and lifted up his stick. He said some words in a beautiful language I didn’t understand and a magic portal oppened! He started running through it, and I followed him. A white shining appeared and I couldn’t see anything for like 30 seconds. But when my eyes worked properly again I saw it and I couldn’t believe it. I was in middle earth. It was so beautiful, more than what anyone could ever imagine. Just like it’s described in books and seen in the movies. Just perfect, beautiful middle earth.

I was just going to ask Gandalf what was going on, but before I could even start speaking he said:

-There’s no time for questions now. We have a long journey to go through. Right now we are riding to Helms Deep.

He called Shadowfox and another black beautiful horse came by his side. And in one minute I was riding a black horse next to Gandalf the White in Middle Earth.

But the magic faded away when I rememberes the Lord of the Rings - The Two Towers book. If I’m riding to Helms Deep with Gandalf… that means that we’ll arrive tomorrow when the sun is rising to fight against the Orcs!

A big amount of riders were waiting for us in the middle of our route. We passed them and they started riding behind us. The trip was long and I was really tired. But in a way, I didn’t want to stop. I wanted that moment never to end.

At night Gandalf stopped us. He told me to get off the horse and stay in a cave. But I didn’t want to stay in a stupid cave, I wanted to hunt some orcs! I wanted to feel the adventure in my blood. That was not going to happen. Gandalf left with my horse and the other men. I was so dissapointed. Does that wizard think that only because I’m a 15-year-old teenager I can’t fight? Well, maybe he was right… but still, I wanted to save middle earth too! And the story was already written, we all knew the ending of that battle, what could possibly have changed if I was part of it?

So, I stopped thinking and I started walking. I left the cave behind. I wanted to fight, and if I arrived too late to battle at least I could be there in the moment of victory and meet other members of the fellowship! Legolas, Gimli and Aragorn were ment to be there.

The hours passed. I was so tired of walking. The sun was already rising and I wasn’t even close to Helms Deep. What was I thinking about? I never knew how to get there. My feet were so heavy and my head was going to explode. Morning turned into noon and noon turned into afternoon. I was completly lost in a land I barely knew, without a horse or a sword. Nothing to protect me from… those riders who were coming at me as fast as they could!! I was so tired to think or to run away, so I just waited until they got to me. I was really lucky, those riders were Legolas, Gimli, Aragorn, Gandalf , Theoden and some other Rohan men.

Gandalf and Aragorn’s faces were not kind at all. They looked at me really pissed off because they might have been looking for my for so many hours that they lost an entire day.

-Gimli, you are riding with me. And you, - he looked at me- you are riding with Legolas tonight. Let’s hurry up.

Gimli and Legolas on the other hand seemed happy to see me. The dwarf got off Legolas horse and on Shadowfox. I got on Legolas horse. The elf looked perfect that night. He passed his arms through my hips to reach the reins and the horse started moving forward.

This was the best that ever happened to me in my life. I still had a lot of questions for Gandalf. Why did the Nasgûl destroy my house? How did I get to middle earth? Why did he safe my life? But there was no time for questions now. I had to enjoy this perfect moment. Riding a horse with Legolas singing elvish songs into my ear, holing me tight so I didn’t fall off the horse, while the sun was going down in middle earth.

My journey started that day.


	2. My Prince

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I get to know Legolas a little better.

Night came to middle earth. Legolas and I were riding together. I couldn’t see anything at all, the night was so dark, but I wasn’t afraid. I knew Legolas had the perfect view and would protect me if anything happened.

-I am Legolas, prince of..-he started presenting himself to break the ice, but I already knew who he was.

-I know who you are better than what you think- I just wanted to impress him.

-Where do you know me from?- he asked. It was then when I realised I should have shut up and let him talk. I couldn’t tell him about the books! I couldn’t tell him I knew everything that was going to happen.

-Gandalf told me about you- I lied. Legolas laughed with such a sweet elf laugh, it was music to my ears.

-Gandalf and Aragorn don’t seem to like you very much…

-They judge me. They think that I’m too young and irresposible.

-Well it’s weird that they don’t think you’re cute, because I really do.

-I had never seen an elf before in my life. There are no elves in my… country.

-In what place of Middle Earth do you live? Rohan… maybe Gondor?

-I don’t come from Middle Earth. I come from… Let’s call it.. Earth. I come from Earth. But it’s not important. Tell me, have you ever seen a girl like me? And with “a girl like me” I mean a little woman who seems to me cute for elves…-I just couldn’t stop smiling. He laughed again, but didn’t answer and started singing to my ear again… such a beautiful melody. If I only understood the meaning! I tried hard to learn Sindarin and Quenya back in Earth, but it was way more difficuly to understand that what I thought it would be.

-It’s a beautiful song- I said.

-It’s an old song the elves in Mikrwood used to sing to call the she-elves attention.

-It works - I said and he laughed again. If I heard his laugh one more time I swear I would faint and fell off the horse. But sadly the rest of the time we were quiet until Gandalf said we should stop to rest.

it was really late and we all were very tired. We were going to light up a fire. I really wanted to be useful, but Aragorn made me shut up, sit on the floor and not do anything while they looked for wood and tied the horses to a tree.

When the fire was burning, Gimli came to sit down next to me.

-Good evening miss- he said to me.

-Hello Gimli, how are you feeling tonight?- I felt so free talking to Gimli, as if I had known him for a lifetime and he had always been my best friend.

-Things work out fine - he answered - Aragorn seems a little upset, I guess he dislikes children…

-Why does everyone treat me like a child? If Gandalf would have trust me from the very beginning, I wouldn’t have escaped from the cave and nothing wrong would have happened! I wanted to fight that night!

-You are a brave little woman - he said and smiled - you could have died in that battle, we almost did.

-It doesn’t matter, there might be other battles I can be part of… - but Gimli didn’t answer. After a long silence he decided to change the subject.

-You like the elf, don’t you?

-Well.. I, I don’t know… he, well, he is… special…why?

-Because of the way you look at him… What do you mean with special?

-I mean that I had never seen such beauty inside and outside a person in my entire life. He makes me feel special.

When I finished my sentence I heard some steps right behind me. I turned round and Legolas was standing there with a smile on his beautiful face…I’m sure he listened everything. But he pretended he didn’t and sat next to me.

I felt so right in that moment. I felt like as if i was shareing a fire with my best friend and my soulmate. Legolas took my hand. We stayed like that for like an hour until Gimli fell asleep. Then he came a little closer and I lied my head on his shoulder. My heart was beating so fast and so loud I was afraid he might listen to it.

-What you just said… was it true? - he asked to me.

-Of course it was true.

-Then I guess it’s my turn to say how I feel about this. I mean, you feel special, I feel… Okay, lets start otherwise. - he changed position so that he could stare at my face while he was talking. His face. His eyes…- You know how we are? I mean, elves. We always have everything under control. Everything is always fine and calm. Well, with you… it’s different. I just pretend everything is fine, I just make as if everything was under control. But it’s not. When you got  in my horse I barely could talk or breathe. And then and now, my heart is beating so fast… - he took my hand and put it in his chest. I smiled, there was a little  _bum bum bum_ I could feel - I sweat, I feel nervous. You don’t make me feel like an elf. You make me feel so much more…- We were both smiling now. - There is something I want to show you! - he suddenly said. We both stood up. He took my hand and we walked away. We got to a beautiful place. The view of the mountais far away and the moon was shining bright, like the millions of stars in the sky… It was perfect.

He hold me close to him. He gazed into my eyes and I into his. With one hand he took my chin and kissed me like no one had ever kissed me before. Now I knew it. I was in love with that beautiful elf.

I was really tired and we went back to the fireplace were everyone was still sleeping.

-I shall go to sleep now - I whispered to him.

-Sweet dreams. -He whispered to me. I lied down in the grass and tried to rest. I fall asleep and in about three hours I woke up again when the sun was rising. Everyone woke up after me.

-Let’s get to Isengard! - I said really happy - Am I riding with Legolas again today? I really would like to meet Fangorn, it must be a wonderful place!

-Enough.- Aragorn said to me- I talked with Gandalf, you are not coming.

-What?! - I asked to Gandalf.

-I am sorry Vale, but it’s a dangerous place for a child - Gandalf replied.

-But I am no child! Legolas did you know about this?! - But Legolas didn’t answer. Everybody knew about this.

-You are staying in Mirkwood - Aragorn interrumpted me - Legolas is taking you and we decided you will stay there until we defeated Sauron.

 

* * *

 

Legolas and I arrived to Mirkwood and he presented his father to me. I was ment to stay there until his journey ended.

The elf gave me a last kiss before leaving.


	3. Returning Home

( _Legolas)_

_Finally our mission had finished. The ring was destroyed in the fires of Mount Doom and Sauron was defeated. This ment only one thing: I could finally go back with my Vale who is waiting for me in Mirkwood. I hope she can forgive me. I hope Gimli will let me take her to the trip around mines and forests we are making. I can’t resist any longer without her._

_I got to Mirkwood. Everyone recieved me with a smile on their faces, but I didn’t want to smile back, I just wanted to get to my girl._

_I got to my father and asked him:_

_-Where did Vale go, Ada?_

_-Oh, Legolas! You are back! I am so proud of you son. You have done what I once…-he was going to start an entire elvish speech about my mission which was completed, but I had no time for this._

_-Ada….-I interrupted him- Where is Vale? I can’t find her anywhere._

_-The little woman? Your friend?_

_-Yes._

_-Well I am not sure where she might be… but she left a long time ago. I think two or three days after you left her here._

_-What?- I could barely breathe. Where was she? Was she back in Earth? She left? Would she ever come back? Was I ever going to see her again?_

_-Yes, I haven’t seen her since then…_

_Suddenly some guards came in with news for the king._

_-My dear king, we have a prisioner!- one said- It’s a dwarf! He was spying in our forest!_

_Automatically the name “Gimli” came into my mind and then they brought him in. He was so pissed off. I could see it in his face. He gave me this look that could only mean “Set me free or I will kill your guards Legolas”._

_-Set him free… **He is my friend** -I said._

_The room was in silence. My father couldn’t believe my words. I could see dissapointment in his eyes. The guards slowly released him._

_-What are you doing Gimli? We were supposed to meet in Rivendell for out trip…_

_-Yes, I know, but I have news that couldn’t wait. I met Gandalf and he told me to come here to Mirkwood to tell you were Vale is. He told me a lot of other things that happened while we were gone to complete our task. But the most important thing is that Vale is in The Shire, and I really think we should go there and meet her._

_Without even thinking about it I took a horse and Gimli and we both travelled to The Shire. Days, weeks passed, but I never stopped. Not to eat, drink or sleep. And finally we got there._

_I didn’t even care how those hobbits were starring at Gimli and me. I asked to everyone if they had seen a girl, a little woman, but no one gave me an answer. I was completly freaking out until I suddenly saw someone I knew. I ran to get him, and I am sure I looked really odd meanwhile, but I didn’t care. I just cared about Vale._

_-Pippin!- I shouted at him. Pippin saw me, smiled and gave me a big hug. But I had no time to greet anyone._

_-Legolas! Gimli! What are you doing in The Shire?_

_-Where is Vale? -I asked desperately._

_-She is with Frodo in Bag End… why?- But I didn’t answer. Bag End. There she was. I started running. I had left Gimli behind, even though he tried to follow me as fast as he could. I suddenly got to the door. But I stopped there. I freezed. I was paralyzed. Vale was behind this door. She was indside this hobbit-hole next to Frodo. I only had to open the door to see her. But I couldn’t, because a lot of questions were filling in my mind now. How was she going to react once she saw me after such a long time? Had she forgiven me for leaving her? Does she know I am alive? Yes, of course she knows that… but… I wasn’t able to open that door. Never in my life I had to make such a big decision. I just wasn’t able to open that door and face her…_

_Gimli reached me. He couldn’t believe after making such a big deal about everything I was standing there, in front of the door, without moving._

_-Go for her!- he said to me- What are you waiting for?_

_-I don’t know… Maybe we should go back, maybe it’s better if…_

_-No matter what she is thinking about you, - he interrupted me- if she has forgiven you or not, there is no way she couldn’t be happy of seeing you back again._

_Gimli was more than right. And most important, even if I had lost her love, I was going to kill myself if I didn’t see her again. I could barely remember her. I needed to see her. I had to._

_Without hesitating any longer, I oppened the door._


	4. Upbourn calls for aid.

The door of the hobbit hole oppened suddenly. I wasn’t expecting that… at all. After everything we both lived, after all the time we spent appart from eachother, Legolas came back for me.

 

I was sitting on a chair next to Frodo when the elf entered. I felt atonished and didn’t know what to say. I was angry, I was happy, I hated him, but I also had a feeling coming out of my chest that only wanted to go and hug him like I never did before. But I didn’t. I didn’t move. I couldn’t move. I didn’t know what to do.

-I am… back- he said. But before he started talking I just got up and stood one meter away from him, starring at his eyes. I could feel him. He was alive, I could smell his heartwarming elf-fragance and I could hear… can you believe it? I could hear his heart beating.

But my feelings changed randomly. My eyes started to fill with tears. I couldn’t just stay glaring at him. I walked away, down the path which lead me to the road. Everything was blurry, my eyes didn’t let me see. He had abandoned me when I most needed him. That was something I would not so easily forget. Besides, how could I trust him now after the way he left me?

Suddenly I heard steps behind me.

\- Go away- I said hardly because I felt a lump in my throat.

-Now it’s not the right time for weeping- said an old man’s voice behind me-Upbourn needs you.

I turned around and saw Gandalf behind me. He seemed worried.

-Now you come to ask me for help? Now? Gandalf, I could have defeated Saurons army by your side and you knew it, the question is, why did you decide to leave me in Mirkwood?

The wizard didn’t answer, but I could read in his eyes that decision had something to do with the Nazgûl that had attacked my home.

-You owe me many answers, Gandalf.-I said to him- And thanks to the fact that I didn’t listen to you with the instructions of staying in Mirkwood, I became the hero of Upbourn. Did you know that? Did you know that I also fighted while you were away?

I could see shame in his eyes, so I stopped hurting his feelings. Even though he had treated me terrible and underestimated me, Tolkiens books had made me love him as much as a member of my own family.

-I know I owe you many answers, fellow girl…-He replied- I just don’t have them yet. I am not sure about why they attacked you that day, but I knew it was going to happen. I had seen it in a dream and something told me I had to go and save you, but opening that type of portal is a lot of work. Besides, you can’t open it at any time, the temperature, the sun, the stars, the times and the places must be aligned in a special way. I am not even sure if you will be able to return to your home. I am sorry, but that is everything I know up to now.

Suddenly I remembered the First Day. I called it like that because since that day, my life seemed to finally have a meaning. Then I remembered the elf, and wondered why didn’t he come running behind me. But there was no time for feelings at that moment.

-Gandalf, call Shadowfax, I will look for Thundersteed in the barn and we will meet in some minutes at the outsides of Hobbiton. I will change my clothes, preparing for the battle. There’s a long way until Rohan, we must live early if we want to save Upbourn, whatever is happening.

The White Wizard stared at me for a moment and then started laughing. That laugh filled my heart with joy.

-And I always thought people of your dimension were afraid to live outside their places. I thought they were even more attached to their homes than hobbitses!

-They are Gandalf, believe me- and then I remembered my home burning down and asked myself what could have happened to my family. I missed them.

-Well… you are the exception.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fanfiction I ever wrote and I decided to publish it. I only got to chapter 4 so far but now that i'm getting on fanfiction again I'll try to update it more often.


End file.
